This is good
by cherryontherocks
Summary: "This is good" is a story about Gail and Holly staring a new relationship their crazyness and their friends that come along for the ride..eventually M.
1. Chapter 1

…"ooooh my God I am so horny all the time..why is this happening to me" ? Holly said to herself out loud and tried to cope with the fact that her nipples where so hard and she was so turn on and she was cursing her decision to not wear a bra after her 5 mile run, whereas she where in a public library seating away from the most people, in the anthropolgy section that rare people tent to visit. But a voice there spoke out of nowhere "hold your horses Stewart" ..Chloe came close to her and the brunette's cheeks where red from embarrassment. "Oh come on don't tell me now that you actually are embarrass because I finally caught you saying something nasty and expressing yourself sexually" ?

"What" ? Holly said "no, no of course", while Chloe was laughing so hard… "come on Holly don't be like that you actually caught me and Dov in a compromised position last week". "Oh God Chloe come on don't remind me that please, it was like I walked in to my siblings" Holly said with her eyes ready to be thrown from her head. "Ha ha ha ha Chloe couldn't contain herself, come on that stuff happen especially if you leave in a student dorm" . Holly chuckled, "Yes of course it happens when you forget either to lock the door, sent and text to inform me not to come or put..I don't know a sock maybe outside the door to prevent me from entering".. Chloe had a big smile in her face and said to her friend "Holly you are rambling, what's going on? You more frustrated than normal "? No answer came from Holly's mouth and she turn her attention to her books.

But Chloe never gave up that easily and continued .. "is it because of Gail "? The brunette swallow hard and her cheeks where red again. "What's going on I thought that you where ok" ? Holly was so red in her face and her eyes dilated and it was like a storm was about to burst.

And there it was almost like a volcano she started. "Chloe … hmmmm yes Gail… and…I cannot stop think about her..all the time, her lips, her hair, those blue cold eyes, her body God her body is like so white almost like an angel and her fingers and her breast and…" and before more intimate information come from her friend's mouth she stopped her. "Holly, Holly I got it is a Gail-sextacy thing right". But then Holly got a bit defensive about it, "What? Sextacy?What are talking about? I think I should go". "No, don't leave lets.. lets just talk about it" Chloe said, but Holly stepped away really fast leaving an astonished Chloe behind her. As soon as Chloe realized what happened she run behind her but saw Holly going inside her car and leave. Chloe immediately tried to call her but Holly didn't pick up the phone. Then she realized that it was time to call for back up so she called her boyfriend Dov.

"You did what" ? Dov was speaking over the phone.. "how is it possible that** you** could piss off Holly.. she is like nice and smiley and..and oh God what did you do Chloe" ? Chloe on the other side of the line didn't answer at all so Dov spoke again "never mind I am with Nick right now but I will come to your dorm in 10 minutes". After two hours of talking and explaining Dov reassured Chloe that she didn't do anything wrong and she should be more aware about her ways towards Holly. It was then when the door open in a rush and Holly came into the room when she saw them together and right away said "oh I am sorry I didn't know that you two..i will come back later", but then Dov stood up and said "no actually we were talking and I have a thing to do so I will leave so you can talk to each other, and Chloe rolled her eyes in the most awkward stating that they actually were talking about Holly. And then he immediately disappeard from theroom.

Both girls were looking to each other and spoke simultaneously .. "I am sorry "Chloe said and at the same moment Holly spoke.." i shouldn't have left like that" and both laugh because of the nerdy situation. "You know", Chloe said "I really love you, you are my best friend since high school and…and I want you to be happy so.. sometimes maybe I don't think every single word that comes out of my mouth and I am sorry ".. "Chloe " said Holly.. "no you have every right I was teasing you a lot the past days"… Holly frowned, "ok maybe a month.. or two but I never thought that you…shit, sorry, I am a shitty friend" and Chloe sat down on her friends bed. But she continued "how …can I make it up to you"? Holly had her back at her friend and she seriously couldn't contain herself from laughing …then Chloe stood up and came closer and as soon saw Holly's face trying not to laugh she was confused. " I am sorry Chloe but really you were so cute, apology accepted.." and Chloe hugged her and they both seat down on Holly's bed. "You know, Chloe said, I am here for you and you never ever had been so uptight about any other girl so"..and she paused.

"Ok" Holly said and stood up taking a bottle of whisky and two glasses.. Chloe raised her eyebrow.. "So Gail".. Chloe said with her voice unsure. "Yeh" Holly respond. "Would you like to talk about it"? Holly sighed, "yeh Gail…is it that I don't know what to do, I am thinking about her all the fucking time and …and is frustrating" then Chloe asked "since when is this a bad thing?" Chloe said. "Chloe I haven't seen her for two fucking months and I cannot reach her in her cell the last one". "Whattttt, but why you didn't say anything? I could help you,…you know".. Holly didn't say anything and Chloe continue.. "why, why you didn't said about it Holly I don't understand and then a pause again "ok how you two left it between you to" ? Holly sighed really loud drunk the whiskey from her glass and pour some more.. "the last time I saw her it was the day that we had sex for the first time".. "ohhh" Chloe said "it was when she told you that her mother was making her to go to that military camp" ? Chloe asked. "Yes, I wanted to have something to remember about her and to stabilize what we had". "Oh my God Holly you wanted Gail to think about you and what she is missing…you bad girl" Holly's face total red from embarrassment, they both started to laugh loud.. then Holly said "what if she changed her mind is been too long and and …I don't know why she will change her mind the sex was amazing ..like mind blowing, like a volcano apocalypse on the side of earth but what if she decide that it was a one time thing or just go back to men"…Chloe reach for Holly's hands and said, "Holly I got it no more metaphors please.." and she paused, "what if her phone broke or stolen and you said that camp is from military so maybe it is forbidden to have any contact with the outside world"… "Yeahh I though all about that..but.. " "What?" Chloe said with a tone in her voice …"what is it and you are so lost" ? "Nothing it's stupid" "Holly come on talk to me"… Holly drunk the second glass of alcohol and immediately put more and drunk that too.. "it's a unisex camp both males and females you know" …. Chloe put a smile in her face and her eyes now more stoic with her hand touched Holly shoulder…"I know what you are going to say but if Gail likes both the sexes and you know she is super beautiful and she has a strong personality and a killer body then I …dddon't know" she hesitate a bit… "I don't think I stand a chance".. and she drunk another glass. Chloe was in shock she had never had heard her friend talk like that before for anyone and then she spoke.. "you know if Gail didn't had strong feelings about you she probably wouldn't travel by car for 5 hours her last day before she go to that camp just to see you and then drove another 5 hours back".. "mmm what?" Holly said, "I think", Chloe said, that she really like like you, even if she is really mean towards me, your best friend, and very kind person" Holly was just watching her and was trying to cope with that though.

"Come on Holly lets go out and have some good time, go get drunk and dance I will call the gang its Friday night nobody should stay inside on Fridays". And after the necessary arrangements the girls got dressed and left the room to party..


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback. This is my first fan fiction and I am super excited. I hope you are going to like it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I really like Rookie Blue and especially Gail and Holly. See ya! **

"Two fucking months"… a voice was whispering in the dark of the booth. It was Gail laying down on her bed staring at the ceiling, her blue eyes so vulnerable but everything changed when a man entered the room with such a force like he was about to wreck the whole building.. Gail got up to only she a smiley red face, probably from running she thought, it was Chris… he unexpectedly hug her so tight and Gail was really so disapproval of that move.. "Yeah Chris this isn't how I communicate". "I know… I have dated you, remember" and he didn't let her go.. "What the hell Chris? Leave me alone …take your hands and shove it in your"… only to be interrupted by a large group of people entering the booth to sleep. Then Chris un-hugged her not before some glances from the most of them, because he was hugging the ice queen and everybody knew not to tease her, and everybody stayed away from her… some people thought that they were dating but actually that was in the past now they were like best friends. Chris sat on her bed and told her…"this is it… do you believe it finally tomorrow we are free" .

It was a feeling so great for both of them but Gail never expressed her feelings, ever, but Chris knew how much she was happy about it. Whereas, Gail was in the military academy because of her Superintendent mother, Chris was there because of an offence in this school.. both were in their final class in the last day at school when tree boys decide to make sick jokes and bulled his girlfriend. Chris had enough and hell rise up from his peaceful face. Gail was so taken aback from how Chris push down all the three boys that she was just speechless. He always was the peaceful so it was a big surprise to everybody in the class to be witnessed in that kind of behavior. But the facts stayed on the floor and he had almost to be in juve if Gail hadn't suggested to the principal the 2 month military academy. At least they would have each other back in the hell place!

Gail and Chris weren't friends at first but they dated whereas casual because both of them had a complicated family situation so they came closer due some mutual fastors. It was only sexual at the beginning but then changed and both parties care for each other but they were never in love. Then Joline come up Chris first love and it was wonderful, romantic and real, things that were making Gail's stomach sick, but she loved her best friend and she was forced to the 'love stupidity', it was how she was call the whole thing. Whereas when Chris did his best to protect Joline she immediately broke up with him because as she said it was embarrassing to oblige her boyfriend to be send away like he was a criminal, even if he was trying to explain to her that he was only going to the military camp to avoid a juvenile because he didn't want a stupid mistake to ruin his life and a chance to go to the police academy!

After their graduation day they knew that they had only 3 weeks before they had to go to the camp. So they got drunk and partied hard just to enjoy their freedom days. But they weren't alone they stayed for 3 weeks in a 2 bedroom apartment with their friends Tracy, Sam, and Michael Tracy's older brother and owner of the apartment.

But back to the present it was where everything in Gail mind were so complicated. All her thoughts were about Holly she was trying so much to focus in something else but it was inevitable.. Chris knew and was really happy about her, but Gail's mind was in all over the place. She was thinking so much until Chris spoke again..

"You have to stop..you are gonna hurt yourself " and Gail frowned "What?" she asked, "stop you are thinking so loud that it's going to hurt both of us"… "You are so stupid Chris". "Come on talk to me Gail."

"About what?"

And Chris put his hand over her shoulder "Not about what about who". But Gail just stared him with her scary eyes to drop it ..

"Holly you know…I liked her..soo " but Gail didn't let him finish "There's no Holly" without a color in her voice, only emptiness..

"What?..i don't understand you told me everything was fine and then you went – we went- and saw her and …you did the nasty right?"… "oh my god Chris just stop" she was so red in her face that Chris found it amusing.

"Why ?" he asked. "Gail you now we have shared so many things I even went to gay clubs with you, and help you with the lady's and stuff .. i know what is going on in a relationship, and don't forget I have seen you naked and we have **shared** food so what is the problem? "

Gail puffed and Chris raised an eyebrow …her chick were just pink and her eyes now more calm, "the problem is my dearest Chris that I haven't spoke to her over a month..so you know bye bye Holly"…. "Gail even I cannot understand your conclusion please elaborate". "Come on ..don't make me say it…you are a big boy you can understand"... Chris just couldn't understand and spoke up again in frustration of what was going on over his friend mind "Really what are you talking about".. he ask in a calm and caring voice.. "Holly you remember Holly".. Chris nodded waiting for the rest.. after some seconds Gail took Chris by his hand and guide him outside to their spot, away from the rest of the people.

"Just tell me.. i am here for you I want to help you, and"…

And just like that Gail said everything, for the first time in her life she revealed her soul to somebody, "Holly is like the most, amazing, kind, beautiful, gentle, charming, thoughtfull, friendly, happy person also, is so damn sexy in a librarian kind of way".. she smiled and her chicks became red again of the thought of her. Chris was gazing her and waiting, waiting for something more.. "ok Gail A+ for the adjective knowledge continue…my God, please continue why is over with Holly?"

"Come on Chris she is like the perfect girl and I am like nobody…and before her friend protested she continued I dated both Nick and Mike and I still remember how they both said that I was never a girlfriend material, and before you say anything we were friends with benefits and doesn't count as a relationship"..

"Gail…Chris said, I am your friend I know that you are and right now you are injustice towards yourself and both of your previous boyfriends were bullshit people and incredibly immature…and he laughed..almost like you but you are the best person that I know, who had helped me in all the craziness in my life, you have one of the best souls that I know even if you try to deceive everyone else, you are so kind and soft like butter" and just like that he gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"Shut up" she said.. " oh god Chris ok I am scared because she is this amazing creature and maybe I was a fling for her…just to pass time, nothing more"..

"Finally" Chris said, "you spoke…how long you were thing that crap ?"

"Is not crap Chris, we haven't seen each other for 2 months and haven't spoke to each other for one because of that stupid comment of mine to the brainless sergeant that cost me my phone benefits"…she puffed harder and continued, "maybe she moved on or" …

"Or what Gail..?". "Really Chris how much of stupid are you? She is 25 how long she will abstain from sex, just, just to see me an 18 year old stupid girl.. there it is are you happy now?

Chris was laughing so hard… and Gail was about to leave when he immediately grab her by her hand.. "you know you can't full me.. i was with you in that 5 hour trip and you were happy and also I helped Cloe to organize the room to be ready ..for you know, your sexy time"…and laugh again but this time Gail laugh as well with him, "and in the corridor until you finish…",and Gail stopped him "ok you must stop, I don't want you to talk about it and surely I don't want you to think about sex and Holly and us naked and stuff just eouuuuu,,,… you are unbelievable"…

"come on Gail, Chris said,it wasn't my fault and you must now that Holly is **really loud** and probably my best friend **really talented"**…and he winked to her. She then smile and her chicks turn red again.. He then continued, "You know my opinion is to wait until tomorrow.. we graduate, not more boot camp and bustard people who want us to screw us over, then you will take your phone back and we can get all drunk.. before you speak with Holly of course"…

"You think she will want to speak with me?" she asked really vulnerable… "I am sure she's being waiting by the phone to ring"... and it was true Holly have been waiting but how much longer she would be wait for her?


End file.
